And She's Gone
by Dinosaurs-are-blue
Summary: Cammie is at Gallagher but is she safe? Not if a Katarina Bishop is after her. What Kat doesn't know is that Cammie is a spy, an actual spy! What will happen when these two meet? Well, it won't be pretty!  Full summery inside.  Rated T, just cause.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery:**

**Kat has been missing... For a year (takes place after the first heist.) When she gets back she's changed. New clothes, new personality, new team, new boyfriend? But there are reasons. She's been through a lot and she isn't going to talk even if she has to push up daisies so her family doesn't find out...**

**Cammie Morgan is wanted... By the Circle and by a team of theives. She, her three best friends, and the -super hot, super sexy- Zach. What will Cammie do when she finds out that there are more people after her? That's right, she'll change rules, flip people on their backs, and take names... Even if that name is Kat's.**

**Okay, first cross-over... Hope you all enjoy! 3 D.A.B. (Dinosaurs _are _Blue!)**

* * *

><p><strong>AND SHE'S GONE…<strong>

**Chapter One...**

**HALE'S POV**

**(Author's Note: Okay, so the first chapter is just Heist. Second will be both but more Heist, and third is just Gallagher, kay?)**

I looked for her everywhere, but I couldn't find her. Moscow, Australia, Switzerland… Any place in the world where Kat could have been and yet…

She wasn't.

"UGH!" Gabrielle threw the map down in disgust, "When you asked me for help I didn't think…"

"I know," I told her as we sat at the kitchen table of the house.

"She's been gone for a year," Gabrielle told me, "One full year and she hasn't been seen since the Heist."

The Heist was the one where we stole a painting… the one that I had to drag Kat back into the world she's been trying so hard to leave.

"I know." I sighed.

"And this is pointless," Gabrielle snapped, "It's like she's…"

"Gone?" I finished, "Dead? Lost at sea?"

"Hale I-"

"Don't say it," I warned her, "Or I'll kill you."

She said nothing as I continued to pour over a book.

"I don't think you'll find her," Simon said, sounding doubtful, "She's been gone for a year- A whole year and we hadn't found any trace of her at all."

"Don't bring her up at dinner," Gabrielle warned me, "It's been a full year since she's been missing today, it's her birthday, and all the family will be here."

"And if you do you just signed your death certificate," Simon added.

But who will carry it out? I have no idea.

***LATER***

Dinner was tense. We all glanced at the empty seat where Kat would sit.

This isn't like she didn't _want _to be in the family biz, or was unhappy.

She wasn't at some boarding school or off on a heist.

She was happy were she was.

We were supposed to go to France for _fun. _

Then she was gone the next morning (on her birthday) and we haven't heard a word since.

Then the door opened.

Uncle Eddie and Kat's father were to their feet looking at the only entrance to the dining room.

The sound of high heels clicked on the wood- sounding full of purpose.

Gabrielle, Simon, and I got to our feet also, looking at the door. Everyone's gaze was on the entrance.

Then we saw her. She walked right into the room, walk full of purpose… Like her footsteps.

She was five foot three, shoulder length hair, sunglasses on her face, and high heels that made, even Gabrielle, cringe at the sight. Plus, the girl was in a short red dress that was just as low as Gabrielle's taste; it was also just as tight and shorter.

She pulled the sunglasses off as she leaned against the flame of the door and hung them from her top middle of her shirt… the girl was _hot!_

She had a smirk on her face, "So," She said the voice hit us all like an anvil.

"Did anyone miss me?" Kat asked, winking at me.

Gabrielle, Simon, Hamish, Angus, and I were over to her staring at her.

"Aw!" She cooed, hugging each one of us lightly, as though it hurt her to do anymore, "You really _did_ miss me!"

"Where were you?" Gabrielle demanded, pushing her cousin off her and glaring at her, "Where did you go?"

Kat pulled her bottom lip to a pout, "Now, is that what you ask someone when you first see them." She was so _different._

"Where were you?" Uncle Eddie demanded, "Where the heck were you, Katarina?"

Kat sighed and looked into her uncle's eyes, "I was places."

"What places?" Her father demanded.

"Nice to see you too," Kat said coolly.

"Where _were _you?" Uncle Eddie and her father both demanded.

"I _told _you," Kat snapped, "I was _places._"

"You will tell us now or you'll leave," Uncle Eddie snapped. This meant that she would be an outcast of her family.

Kat shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal, "My pleasure," then, as loudly as she could she called, "LET'S GO TEAM!"

_Team?_

There were footsteps and two guys and one girl came and stood by Kat.

"Yeah, Katty girl?" The girl asked, she had some-what of a southern drawl.

"Diana, Jerome, Wyatt, let's roll."

_WHO? _

"Aren't you going to introduce, Kitty Kat?" Gabrielle asked, fluttering her eyelashes, "I mean, we _are_ a team."

"Sweetie, it was _were_," Kat sneered, "and it was when I played with little boys and their toys."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Hamish asked, looking at Kat as if he didn't know her. I'm not sure that any of us know her.

"Diana, meet Hale, Simon, Angus, Hamish, and Gabrielle," Kat pointed to each of us in turn.

"Family, meet Diana, Jerome,"- A buff dude with blond hair and green eyes-"and Wyatt,"- Ripped (as Gabrielle whispered) and had black, shaggy hair, and blue eyes ( 'Like diamonds' Gabrielle insisted.) "Bye!"

Kat walked out, just like that.

"Oh," She called, "If any of you want to say 'Hi' just stop by at the Lilac Hotel and call before," She tossed a piece of paper over her shoulder and walked out of our lives.

I snatched the piece of paper and looked at Gabrielle and the others, who nodded and we sprinted to the garage.

**Well? Don't just sit there! Comment! (also, I know Kat seems _way _different, but you'll see...)**

**DAB**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**KAT**

Sitting in a limo, I still thought of my family.

"Kitten," Wyatt said, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me close, "Your family is tailing us."

"Smoke gas or nails? Diana asked me as if this wasn't a big deal. I looked at the blond girl and sighed.

"Neither."

"What's wrong Kitty?" Jerome asked me, looking down at me from his seat across from me. I was _still_ short.

"Fine," I sighed, "Diana, can you drop the nails?"

Diana smiled in an evil way, "My pleasure, Katty, my pleause." She hit a red button and I knew that the nails were dropped.

**HALE**

I didn't expect Kat to have a limo… I also didn't suspect she'd have a limo that drops nails.

"This sucks," I said, kicking the flat tire as we parked on the side of the road, "We lost her."

"Well…" Gabrielle nodded her head towards the near by alleyway. "Four fences over is the hotel."

With no time to waste I ran down the alleyway with Kat's family following me.

**KAT**

Wyatt was and is ten times better then Hale.

Here are three very good reasons.

One- Wyatt is sweet, kind, and _loves _me. Unlike Hale who only gave me stupid mix feelings.

Two- He _knows_

Three- He's helping me in the biggest (and hardest) heist I'll probably ever do for people that make the ones I know and used to fear like little kids.

So, Kitty is playing with the big boys now... And she has a couple toys.

Wyatt kissed me softly and winked at me, "So when do they want her?"

See, this heist was different for one really big reason- I had to steal a girl… And I had to make sure she was alive.

"In a month," I said, and then shivered. The Circle of Craven were very persuading.

"Go take a shower," Jerome called.

"But the make-up-"

"They'll call before hand," Jerome said, "Besides, if they don't how will they really find out what floor we're on."

I nodded grabbing clean clothing- Some of which included a tank top and soccer shorts- and walked into the shower.

**HALE**

We stood in front of the hotel room, holding a room key.

"Here goes nothing," Gabrielle mumbled, who flirted with the guard so Simon could find out what room they were in.

The door opened and I saw Kat sitting on the table. She had cuts winding up her arms and legs; purple bruises were all over her face, and she had a black eye.

"What the heck?" She demanded, getting up, "Why are you here?"

"We're here to see you," I said evenly.

"Why?" Kat demanded, "I thought I was a _disgrace _to my family of thieves. Go figure."

"Kitty," Gabrielle said, walking over and touching her shoulder gently, "Where did you get these?"

Kat pulled away but kept her eyes locked with her cousin's.

"You don't _get _to know about these. But you can know _why _I have them," -She took a deep breath- "Do you want to know?" She asked as we all nodded, "When you do there's no turning back, you're locked in this heist."

"Do you think that's a good idea, Kitten?" Wyatt asked, pulling Kat so close that it shot anger through me.

"Yeah," Kat sighed, "I do."

"But they'll be lost," Diana said, "They'll get confused."

"They're quick," Kat said, putting her head on Wyatt's shoulder, "They can manage."

"I still don't like it," Jerome complained, "Something could go wrong and they won't be happy."

"Tell us," I said, locking eyes with Kat, "What is it you have to steal?"

"It's not an 'It'" Kat said. "It's a she."

"You're stealing what?" Gabrielle asked.

"A girl named Cameron Morgan." Kat said, then dove head first into her tale.

**CAMMIE**

I looked out the window of Gallagher Academy.

I had been targeted last year by the Circle of Craven. I was in my dad's beat up sweatshirt, a tank top, jeans –which I added a chain belt; the perfect weapon and accessory- and converses.

"Hey Gallagher Girl," Zach said from behind me.

"Hi," I said, scooting over so he could sit beside me. We were close, but not touching. Because of two reasons.

One- Spies.

Two- This _is _my dorm room.

"Do you want to go…?" I asked, but somehow I was in his arms bridal style and he was carrying me to the pigeon room.

**ZACH**

Cammie was sweet, kind, and well… Innocent in a way. She was a spy, sure, but she was also wanted… By my mother.

Nice mom huh?

I sat down against the wall and sat Cammie on my lap.

"We have thirty six minutes and twenty one seconds till my roommates get here and wonder where I am."

"Thirty six Gallagher Girl?"

"Thirty six and ten seconds," She told me.

I could do a lot in thirty six minutes and nine seconds.

So, I pulled her into a kiss.

**See? I'm getting into it.**


End file.
